spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton's Pilot
This is the pilot episode of "Plankton Lives With The Raw." Plot Plankton finds a golden camera under Mr. Krabs desk, so he steals it and records Mr. Krabs embarrassing daily routine. Transcript It's just a normal day in Bikini Bottom. Everyone in town is happy because they are at the Krusty Krab eating Krabby Patties. At least, everyone except Plankton. AT THE CHUM BUCKET PLANKTON: It's just not fair!!! Krabs ALWAYS wins and I ALWAYS LOSE!!! KAREN: Maybe if you TRIED, you wouldn't be as much of a failure. Usually, you go into the Krusty Krab flying blind! If you had security cameras inside the building, you could make more of a-. PLANKTON: Silence, my computer wife. I have a plan. I'll go into the Krusty Krab, install security cameras, and finally be able to unleash my master plan! (Evil laugh) KAREN: And that is...? PLANKTON: No time, my computer wife. I'm busy. Hmmm. I need a camera good enough to stay on long enough to see far enough to get enough information to finally get the Krabby Patty Secret Formula!!! '(Evil laugh)' Now, where could one be? KAREN (glares at Plankton): I have an idea. It starts with K and ends with- PLANKTON: Karen! What a genius you are! I can use you to mail to the Krusty Krab! KAREN: Thanks, sweetie. You finally thought of- PLANKTON (runs past Karen): Outta my way, Karen! I'm going for 2! Plankton runs for K.A.R.E.N. 2.0's junk pile. PLANKTON: All I need to do is spend 3 months building you! Then, we can steal the formula together! And we could RULE THE WORLD!!! (Evil laugh) Karen leaves and goes to the Krusty Krab. AT THE KRUSTY KRAB Karen walks in and sees Squidward at the cash register. KAREN: Hello. I'd like a Krabby Patty and a box of cameras. SQUIDWARD (half asleep): Read the menu. We don't have cameras. If we did, I'd take my mug shot right now. SpongeBob hears this and bursts out the door. SpongeBob: Did somebody order a Krabby Patty?! KAREN: It was me, SpongeBob. I'd also like a box of cameras. SpongeBob: I don't have any of those, but Mr. Krabs keeps one under his desk. BACK AT THE CHUM BUCKET... SpongeBob's statement appears via video on the big screen in Plankton's lab. Karen pops up on the screen. KAREN: See honey? All you had to do was ask. I have a delicious Krabby Patty for you. All you have to do is steal Eugene's camera and come back with the best pictures ever. PLANKTON: Hmmm....Steal a camera, snap some shots, get a Patty, steal the recipe, rule the world. Sounds easy enough. Okay, Karen. Where is the camera? INSIDE MR. KRAB'S OFFICE PLANKTON: Karen, I'm not so sure about this. KAREN (over radio): Why, Sheldon? Are you scared? Is...ha ha ha ha ha SHELDON! HA HA HA HA HA HA...that never gets old! Plankton throws the radio across the room, hitting a secret button, openning a trap door under him, sending him to a room deep below the Krusty Krab. PLANKTON: What is this place? (Sees camera) Woah! This is big! A slide show suddenly appears, showing Mr. Krabs when he is acting his worst. Plankton takes pictures of every one of them. LATER IN THE CHUM BUCKET PLANKTON: Honey! I'm home! And I've got the pictures! Do I get my reward? Karen takes the camera, pushes a button, and sends the photos onto the big screen...but instead of the pictures... MR. KRABS (onscreen): Hello, Plankton. I see you have stolen my camera, as well as taking fake pictures! That's right! I said FAKE!!! That slide show you saw...was all Karen's idea! HA HA! Looks like you DON'T get the Krabby Patty after all! And You LOSE!!!...AGAIN!!!!! HAHAHA HAHA!!! Screen shuts off. PLANKTON (crying): Did I still get the Krabby Patty? KAREN: Nope. I ate it a long time ago. Plankton screams NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Category:Episodes Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:PLTWR Episodes Category:ElectroElf Category:2015 Category:Pilots Category:Kingshire TV Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts